


Screaming, Deceiving and Bleeding for you

by Kindred



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Baby Wendigo, M/M, Mpreg, Rape/Non-con Elements, Wendigo, Will Figures It Out, hannibal wendigo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-04 12:57:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4138422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal goes to Will's home when he didn't turn up for their appointment</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

His hand hovered over the contract, he eyes flicking though the words of the contract he licked his lips as he looked at the space where his name needs to be sign. “A…And if I don’t sign now?” He asked, he looked up at the red eyed demon who just smirked at him with a self-satisfying smile as he watched the man put the nib of the pen to the paper and sign his name.

Jonathan felt a strange shiver go though him once he finished signing his name to the document, he watched it roll itself up and Hannibal took the rolled up paper and held it in his hand “Now I have the power to take William away from you any time I want you are now just the care taker.” Jonathan wanted to argue but he realised he had no leg to stand on, he just sold his son.  
“Yes Lord Lecter.” He whispered in defeat as he turned to walk towards the door. Hannibal watched him smiling to himself as he sipped his wine as he looked down at the contract. He now owns William Graham and when the boy is old enough he will take the boy away and raise him to be his queen.

Jonathan stood outside the office the door and closed it behind him with a sicken click. His fingers fiddling with the scarf in his hand as he looked down at his feet feeling the weight of what he done on his shoulders and deep in his gut “Daddy?” Will called out to him. He looks up to his small son and forced a smile on his face as he walked up to him.  
“Do your coat up Will, its cold out.” He told him as he warped his scarf the boy’s neck and smiled at him as he moved his fingers to do the boy’s button of his coat.  
“Am I in trouble?” Will asked meekly  
“No Will you’re not in trouble you have been a good boy.” He kissed the top of his head, he frowned and pulled back and put his hand to the young boy’s forehead “You’re feeling a little hot there buddy are you feeling okay?” He asked  
“Just cold daddy.” Jonathan nodded and saw the juice box and picked it up and put it into the bin, hoping that his boss hadn’t done something to the drink. He picked Will up and carried him outside  
“Let’s get you to bed.”


	2. Chapter 2

Hannibal wanted to scream, not out of anger but scream out about everything. Will had known all along he had kept Hannibal’s secret even when he knew that the Wendigo himself was trying to frame him for murder. Then it got him thinking about the times he thought will was hypnotised and he had fucked him on Will’s favourite chair in Hannibal’s offices. He groaned as he set to work making breakfast for him and his mate and for their baby …you’re a bad mate… came the voice in his head. 

Will had work up alone but to the smell of bacon and coffee making his stomach growl. He laid on the bed for a long time he just laid there thinking think about the time he felt something push at his skin from within him. If he had known that what he saw was real then he would have confronted Hannibal sooner. He pushed himself up aching form head to toe as went for a shower. He knew Hannibal had washed him the night before but he need to the hot water on his skin. He then dressed and taken some painkillers that he knew will do very little about his pain. Will looked down at the wake baby, his eyes were a pale blue and was flicking around the room before he locked eyes will his mother and made a cooing sound.

Will smiled as he slipped his hand down into the make shift cot and picked up his son and kissed his head as he carrying the baby down the stairs towards the kitchen. The baby grumbling in Will’s arms as they entered the kitchen making himself known “Bottle is on the top. I warmed it to body temp.” Hannibal said as he looked up to see his perfect mate and child standing there as made scrambled eggs. Will kissed his cheek and took the bottle and sat at the table “Are you going to tell what you are?” Hannibal asked, it’s a question that bothered him from day one of their meeting. But with so much he missed in Will’s behaviour he should have known Will was far from human.   
“My mother is one of the fallen.” Will side as he feed his son   
“An Angel?” Hannibal plated up the flood and looked at him with wide eyes as he walked over to him and place the plate in front of him   
“A fallen angel, she met my father and they had me and then she disappeared.” He said as he finished feeding the baby and held him on his shoulders and rubbed is back. 

They were sat quietly as they eat breakfast and the baby curled up a sleep against Will’s stomach, Hannibal watched him the whole time “What are we going to name him?” Hannibal asked   
“Azazel.” Will said looking up at him, the blonde man would say Will is joking but he wasn’t  
“That is a bit cruel, even for you?” Will smirked at him   
“You didn’t give birth to him, but you are right the name is rather cruel.” He told him as he sipped the coffee “I’ve always like the name Reid.”   
“Reid, ummm very strong name.”   
Hannibal spent most of his time watched Will and Reid, he watched the man bath their child gently and softly with loop warm water the baby made noises and Will snorted as he picked up the pink wiggling child “I know you don’t like it but you need a bath.” Hannibal was amazed at the strong bond between Will and their child it was not the normal to see such a bond but then again he wasn’t there to help his own bond grow with child or with Will. He had used Will in the worst ways and yet this fallen creature stands here in his house in nothing but a dressing gown holding Reid. 

Will was part of the fallen line, a group of angels pushed from heaven and thrown to Earth his mother a fallen angel a being with a soul torn and shunned from the light to passed her darken soul to her only son. Which lead Hannibal right to him. “What are you thinking?” Will asked as he walks towards him Reid nestled safely against the man’s chest  
“You I am thinking of you.” Will hummed as he moved to sit on the sofa and stared at the man “You are something special and I feel like I destroyed that in some way.” Will looked at him from the corner of his eye and smiled down at the child   
“It’s true we will never have what we had, but I am unsure if we ever had anything Hannibal. I know what you’ve done to me every time you hypnotize me and…”  
“Raped you.” Will frowned at him for using just language in front of Reid “Let’s tone down the rude words.” Will muttered  
“And as I said you…cuddled me.” Will changed the word as he turned to him and saw the still face staring back at him   
“Cuddled you?” It took a flustered Hannibal a couple of seconds to understand what Will was going “Then why did you let me? You are half angel you could have easily stop me?” The wendigo said as stood up and walked over to the drinks cabinet to pour himself a drink “And it is… cheese Will face it I did it against your… well will.”  
“And I didn’t want to fight back.” The curly hair man said looking up with his long lashes. 

Hannibal open and closed his mouth unsure how to respond as he watched Will stand and walk over to him and stood in front of the man and tilts his head Reid cooing in his sleep “I know it sounds strange Hannibal, but my soul is tainted the moment I was conceived and my mind was broken and derailed by my father’s handy work. So when I felt your power it was strong and powerful and it called to me and for the first time since my mother’s death I felt…at peace so I let you do whatever you wanted. I kept your secret I only told Jack half-truths and sent him on a wild goose chase.” Hannibal realised that he was never in control of Will that this beautiful being was hiding like was.   
“Will…”  
“My soul is dark Hannibal it’s never been light no matter how I tried to hide it. That’s all I’ve been doing since my mother death and I can’t hide anymore.” He leaned up and kissed Hannibal on the corner of his lips “Now hold Reid I need to get dressed.” 

He decide what he was feeling was guilt and that only ever happens to animal like himself when he had found his mate. Will is his mate one he could see spending forever with and having many- many children with him. He looked down at Reid who was still a sleep and curling up into his warmth “You are a miracle you know that you and your mother.” But their peace was ended when the doorbell rang and Reid made a noise that sounded like a growl and it made Hannibal smile as he walked to the door.

Open the door he stood there looking at Jack and let out a sigh and let the man into his house “Jack what do I owe this visit to?” He asked turning back to the man. Jack was ready to speak until he saw the baby in other man’s arms   
“Is that a baby?”   
“I believe it is.” Hannibal smiled as he moved Reid in his arms, Jack walked up to Hannibal and looked down at the child with wide eyes and watched as pale blue orbs open up and looked up at him   
“He is a beautiful child. Is he yours?” Hannibal could lie at this point but he feels like there is no point  
“Yes he is, mine and Will’s.” He said, that had Jack snapping his head up right to look at him  
“Will? Will Graham.” The blonde man nodded and tried to see what Jack was thinking “Well that explain why he left yesterday.” He said rubbing the back of his head.  
“Is there something I can do for you Jack, I need to put Reid down.” He said   
“I just wanted to know if you have seen Will, but I guess you have. Is he alright?” Hannibal smile softly as Reid started to fuss while the part of his smirked thinking …You only care about Will’s state of mind… he thought to himself   
“Yes he is, Will is having a soak in the bath, it was quiet stressful on him our little child caught us unawares.” Jack nodded   
“I will be going then.” He turned and walked out the door letting his smirk grow on his lips.


End file.
